I Never Believed in Magic
by TitaniumSword
Summary: Skye saw FitzSimmons emerging from a secluded spot in Central Park. She wasn't happy. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, (I think we all know who does) nor do I own the characters. Otherwise, Skimmons would be together.


**"What We Had"**

* * *

FitzSimmons were emerging from a secluded spot in Central Park, it was only around 8pm but there weren't a lot of people because it had been snowing that day. So when a voice spoke to them, at first, they were startled, until they saw who it was.

"You know, when you insisted that you and I should be friends, I didn't think that "friends" meant disrespecting me and throwing everything that we had just so you could show me that you don't love me anymore." Skye's voice was harsh and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Skye-" Jemma tentatively responded but Skye interrupted her. "No, Jemma. Or should I start calling you Simmons again, huh? I mean, we're friends, right? THIS," gesturing to herself and the biochemist, "this is friendship. If I had known that, I wouldn't have agreed to be "friends" with you."

Fitz looked at the two women and decided that he didn't want to be involved so he left, it's not like his "friends" -oh, he should stop with the air quotes, damn it Skye. Anyway, it's not like his friends will notice. "Those two, tsk tsk," he said to himself.

Simmons and Skye just looked at each other after that monologue. Skye was thinking of walking out, but she would look weak, and she's not, not even for a certain Jemma Simmons.

Simmons took a step closer to Skye and sighed, "Skye, Fitz and I-we're not together, you should know that. The last thing I want to do is disrespect our past and forget everything that we had. It had been magical, Skye. You and I. I always thought that magic was absurd, that there was no such thing. I'm a scientist, I should know these things. Then you came into my life and I just couldn't explain everything."

The other girl's resolve started to crumble, she's not going to lose this argument, not this time. She should fight for herself, because clearly, no one else would -not when she's fighting with the person that she would die for. "Yeah, well...why were you with him then? In our spot, of all places? I ask you for one thing, NEVER take anyone else there because it's ours. We may not be together anymore, Jemma, but I thought you'd at least give me that."

A smile, that's what Jemma decided to answer her with: a smile. One that Skye recognizes as a mix of amusement and triumph. "He was looking for me, you see. And Fitz, the guy is a genius, we have to give him credit for that... I was in our spot, retrieving this," she took something from her pocket and showed it to Skye.

It was Skye's first letter to her, a confession of sorts. It explained when she started to have feelings for Simmons, how she finds the biochemist's eyes and hair, her smile-god she loves her smile. She also confessed her feelings in that letter because she finds it easier to do so in writing rather than in person. Besides, she wants it to be perfect so she couldn't mess things up the first time she lets Jemma know.

"Why did you take it? Planning to give it back to me?" Skye knows that she's being irrational and stubborn, but she's just so bitter about the break up she couldn't help herself even if all she wanted to do that moment is to hold Jemma in her arms. She didn't notice Jemma come closer and the next thing she knows, their faces were a few inches apart.

"I wanted to read it again, not that I've forgotten the words... but it seems rather different than seeing them in your handwriting. I know that I broke things off with you, but like it told you then, it's not because I didn't love you anymore, Skye. I was a fool to do that, I know that now."

"So why did you do it? Tell me, and tell me the truth because honestly I can't keep up anymore. One moment you're breaking up with me, then being all mushy and shit, Jemma! I am NOT some 084 that you break down into pieces to experiment with! I have feelings. Please... please stop playing with me." Tears have now fallen from her eyes and by this time Jemma was already wrapping her up in her arms.

"Shh.. Oh, Skye, please... I didn't mean to hurt you. I know that I have and I am now asking you to please forgive me. I do love you, I do..." She kissed the side of Skye's head before she looked straight into the other girl's eyes, wiping away the tears. "I was scared... After you got shot and I nearly couldn't save you, the only thought that I had was you didn't deserve to be with me, you deserve to be with someone better, someone who could protect you and fight for you... like I always say, prevention is better than cure... and-"

Suddenly, sparks were flying in Simmons' head. Skye was kissing her.

"You were rambling," Skye said with a smile after breaking the kiss, "and for a genius, you could be really dumb sometimes. Don't you ever think that you're not good enough for me, Jem. You are everything to me, I've never felt so grateful in my life to have had you. I wish you told me about how you felt though."

"I know, and i'm terribly sorry about all this. It's only been 24 hours but it sure felt like an eternity. I couldn't even come up with a formula to counteract stupidity, insecurity and regret. Then you kissed me, and suddenly, everything is back in place. It's just like what we had, but even better. You're the only one who could make me believe in magic, Skye. I love you, with all of my heart. Now see? That statement could be technically false because it's the brain that interprets all feelings and conveying them into words and actions, and-"

Her rambling got cut off by Skype's lips on hers once more, "Jem, shut up. I love you too."

**_Fin_**


End file.
